Blind Maiden
by kira kitty 21
Summary: What if Lucy was blind? Just imagine the twist. But being blind means she needs a new power to help her out. Follow Lucy as she blindly takes on her adventure from the beginning all over again but with the exciting twist. PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1 My Beginning

**Chapter 1 My Beginning. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail **

I , Lucy Heartfilia , am blind. I was born blind. I had no sense of direction and no sight what so ever. This is my adventure that I'm about to tell you. Let's start with background so you won't get confuse.

I stayed at my mansion until I was 6. I got lost in the woods for I couldn't see that I was even heading in the direction of the woods. I remember the maid had went inside to do something and I just kept playing around completely blind to where I was headed. Being lost had its perks after all I met a dragon.

It was female from hearing that soft voice she spoke with. She took me in and taught me earth dragon slaying magic. I know its weird since I still had celestial magic but oh well. Her name was Aurora. Aurora the earth dragon.

The earth dragon slaying magic consisted of earth and nature with it. When learning the magic I had to become one with the earth meaning mud baths and eating greens along with rocks plus speaking to animals. Also it gave me sight. Not that I wasn't blind any more but I could sense everything as if I was looking at it.

She helped me become strong and powerful despite my disability. I was 10 when she brought me back to my prison that I had to call home. So basically I was with her for 4 years. She taught me everything I needed to know about dragon and dragon slayers and I passed learning my magic. She even helped me with my celestial.

Once I returned to the mansion I was treated as an object. I hated it. I had to practice my magic in secret so I ran away at 14. After hearing I was to marry some snob. I traveled and trained even more enhancing my already strong magic. I kept my mothers keys before they could give them away. So I had Cancer, Aquarius , and Capricorn. I got Taurus not long after. But I also had silver keys Horologium , Pyxis , Lyra , and Plue.

Now that I'm 16 I plan on joining Fairy Tail , my dream guild. I plan on telling the master about my predicament. But not the rest of the guild I don't want them to know , because they might treat me differently. Right now I'm in Hargeon. I actually just got Plue. And apparently my sex appeal is only worth 1000 jewel. Then I heared a bunch of racket up ahead and went to check it out.

This is were my adventure begins


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Natsu

**Chapter 2 Meeting Natsu. ****_Please review.?_**

I heard someone shouting about Salamander. I walk forward some only to get pushed back before I fell the ground caught me by creating a wall behind me for me to game back my balance. My heart rate speed up and couldn't help but love this mans presence.

Suddenly someone interrupted us ogling over the man. I snapped out of whatever I was. My best bet would be charm magic. While I zoned out the females were angry at the boy who just helped me, I quickly grab him and drag him off before the women could kill him.

" Thank you for snapping me out of that I would like to treat you to lunch." I said quickly dragging them into a pub before they could disagree. They told their names were Natsu and Happy and I told them I was Lucy.

I told them about the charm magic that was illegal and Salamander was using it. I told him I heard he was looking for someone. He told me he was looking for his father Igneel. Then he said his dad is a dragon.

"A dragon ! A dragon wouldn't be in a town. And I was too raised by a dragon named Aurora."

He then quickly and excitedly said to me , " Do you know were Igneel went?! And did your dragon disappear on 7\7\7 " I try my best to understand.

"No I don't know were Igneel is. But my dragon didn't leave on 7\7\7 no she brought me back home and left."

"Huh why didn't yours leave you ?! That's not fair! "

"i don't know " I do it's cause I'm blind that she stayed longer so she could teach me more. Prepare me. " Say , knowing your a dragon slayer what type and shouldn't a dragon slayer like yourself be in a guild?"

Happy spoke for him after swallowing his fish. " Natsu was raise by Igneel the fire dragon making him a fire dragon slayer. And we are in a guild its Fairy Tail. "

"Now that you said that Happy, Luigi what type of dragon slayer are you? " Natsu ask but I was freaking.

"Oh My God! Your from the Fairy Tail! I love Fairy Tail! I'm going to join one day!" Suddenly realising he asked a question, "I was raised by Aurora the earth dragon making me an earth dragon slayer but in also a celestial spirit mage. And my names LUCY!" I shouted at the poor Natsu. "Anyway I should get going. Nice meeting you though." I silently cry on the inside as I paid for the meal right before I leave thought

"Thank you for the meal!" they both say while bowing. I reassured them that it was fine and for them to stop and after that I left not knowing of what they said together.

"Happy I feel bad even though she said we helped her we didn't really do anything."

"Aye me too. Maybe we should invite her to join the guild after all , she was saying that she wanted to join one day."

"Good idea Happy, come on"

I sat on a bench holding a magazine I wish I could read but sadly I can't with out help. I then accidentally stated aloud that I really wanted to join Fairy Tail. Shouldn't have done that cause that sneaky jerk came out of a bush.

" So you want to join Fairy Tail?" I nod " I could help you join after all I'm part of Fairy Tail." I wanted to grow at the the man. He isn't part of Fairy Tail I know that for sure. What is he up to? "All you have to do is come to my party on my ship." He said trying to use his charm magic.

" Your charm magic won't work on me anymore, it doesn't work on someone who knows you have it." I was disgusted.

" Good your smart. Perfect for Fairy Tail." I couldn't be happy hearing this. But he is suspicious. A Fairy Tail mage wouldn't do something so sneaky to female non-mages. Geez, I'm not that stupid but might as well play along.

"Sure , I'll come." I said pressing against him acting as of I really want to.

"Party's at 8:00 don't be late and look good." He commanded before winking and walking off. Yep suspicious, just what is this guy planning. Oh , well. I'm going to go get ready.

And with that thought I walked off , not knowing that she was about to go on a ship with slave traders and motion sickness that she totally forgot she had.


	3. Chapter 3 Fancy Meeting You Here

**Chapter 3 Fancy Meeting You Here **

**read and review please **

**Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail**

I was walking toward the ship. I was wearing a red dress that had a slit in it with red heels and a red ribbon adorn in my long blond hair, this was all thanks to Cancer who had set me up.

I stumbled while walking. I wasn't use to heels. Now that I mentioned it I never really wore shoes. They blocked my feet from feeling the ground.

Once I stepped on the boat I instantly regretted it. I had once again forgot of my cruel weakness. Capricorn though popped out and gave me medicine. I started feeling better already.

This party was boring! Salamander gave me a drink I was about to take a sip before I notice it and stop. "Sleeping powder. What are you planning?!" I said aloud. Oops. His men quickly grab me and take away my keys. Tears slip through my brown eyes that have a film over them as I heard them chunk my keys into the ocean.

"I should've guess you would notice after all your a mage. We are slave traders and were going to brand you and sell you along with all the other women on this boat. We have all ready set sell to Bosco."

'Abusing magic . . . cheating on people . . . and performing slavery?!' "You are the worst mage ever." I spat at him. He just laughs it off.

"Your going to be the first person I brand. Now stay still." I felt him approach me. Earth dragon slayer magic was practly useless on a ship. Just then someone bust through the roof. I sniffed.

"Natsu!" He must of headed about Salamander being apart of Fairy Tail. Well things are getting interesting. Happy suddenly grabs me pulling me out and off the ship while I here someone trying not to throw up. And these are suppose to be my rescuers.


	4. Chapter 4 Burn Salamander Burn

**Chapter 4 Burn Salamander Burn**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Please review. Hope you like **

Happy picked me up and flew into the sky. I panicked out loud asking if we were going to leave him there. Happy though said that he couldn't carry more than one. Happy then said " You're really heavy Lushy. I can't hold you anymore I'll run out of magic. Oops to late." With that we fell into the ocean. I then feel the connection to my keys and I frantically search for them , in the process I lost my stupid shoes. I found them in a shallow place.

I went to the surface and took a deep breath. I relaxed sightly knowing my keys were fine.

Then something hit me. Natsu has motion sickness. Natsu's on a boat. And on that boat are bastards. I quickly thought of a solution. I gripped my key that may just cost me my life. " Open! Gate of the water bearer , Aquarius." I shouted in a clear voice. A little ding dong echoed in my ears.

Then I spoke confidently " Aquarius wash that ship back to shore. " I pointed in the direction. All I got was tch in reply.

" Did you just say tch!? Huh! " I yelled. Then Happy said that shouldn't be so picky but I decided to ignore him.

" Your such a noisy brat." She then said " Let me tell you something , if you ever drop me key again I'll kill you "

" I'm sorry. " I stuttered terrified of her like as if I wasn't already.

" And the ships behind you , brat. " I turned around and then pointed again. Soon the waves washed all of us back to shore.

" I told you to wash the ship to shore , not us." I said ticked but Aquarius is scarier.

" Opps I was aiming for just you but looks like I accentually brought the ship as well. And don't call me out for a week I'm going on a date with my boyfriend , my boyfriend. "

" I know that you don't have to say it twice! " I yelled as she returned to the celestial spirit releam. Me and Happy then go to find Natsu.

Earlier with Natsu

Natsu's pov

Me and Happy were walking by a group of girls when I heard something that made me angry.

" Did you here?"

" Here what? "

" That the famous Salamander is in town."

"You mean the one from Fairy Tail?"

" Yep , him."

The girls continued their gossip while I kept listening. I need to find this guy and teach him a lesson. And apparently was having a party on a ship. I looked at Happy. " Come on Happy. We have a Salamander to find." We then set off to the ship.

Once there I busted through the roof only to see some guys holding Luce. That made me pissed. I gave Happy a signal to get her. I'm going to take care of this guy that's using Fairy Tail's name. Suddenly my motion sickness kicked in. Well , damn.

That was until suddenly the whole ship crashed into the shore." The rocking . . . stopped." I said happy. Now time to beat them up for dirtying the name of my guild. Happy and Luce then bust in asking if I was okay.

Then the guy I'm going to pumble speaks " Brat , you shouldn't get on other peoples ships without permission." he told me then says to another guy " Though them out." I then approach him. Flames liking my skin.

" Let me get a good look at your face. I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail. I've never seen your face before. " Then I punch the guy that was trying to get in my way.

Lucy POV

I chuckled as I heard what Natsu said to Salamander. I could also feel the heat of Natsu's flames and I could tell he was pissed. I heard the guys calling Salamander , Bora. Hearing this Happy said , " Bora. Bora of prominence. He was banished from a mage guild called ' Titan Nose ' a several years ago. "

" I've heard about him. He committed several thefts using magic and for banished." I replied to Happy's information.

Natsu then spoke after hearing this " I don't care if your a bastard or a good person but I can't forgive you for using our name. " Bora being cocky thought he could take Natsu on. He sent fire toward Natsu. Dumdass. From all the gasp I bet Natsu's eating the fire right now. " Awful. What is it ? Are you really a fire mage. I've never tasted such awful fire." Yep he ate it. " Thank you for the food." The guys and Bora were freaking out." Now that I've eaten I can feel my power. Here I come!" He spoke again. Bora and his lame men were still freaking out mabey even more than before.

One guy then told Bora while shaking " Bora-san I've seen him before. Rosy hair and scale like scarf , no dout. He's the real , Salamander. " I chuckle the poor guy was in tears. Natsu then blew them away with his roar. Still standing there in fear and shock was Bora but not for long.

As Natsu approached him he said " Remember it well. This is the Fairy Tail's mage." He then sent Bora flying.

I then notice the whole port was damaged. " Natsu you over did it! The whole ports all messed up! " Happy just said aye.

Then heard a bunch of foot steps behind me. " Shit the rune knights." I had meant to only say it to myself. Next someone was pulling me while running from them. It was Natsu.

" Shit , let's run." He told me. Stunned at him I ask why me and I got an answer that made my heart leap. " You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail , right? " I nodded " Then come with me." He said with a stupid grin. I smiled a big smile and ran beside him.

I can't wait to join Fairy Tail.


	5. Chapter 5 Joining the Guild

**Sorry it took a while, I was planning world domination.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Please Review**

**Chapter 5 Joining the Guild**

In front of me was a huge building. I was nervous but Natsu just kicked open the door and walked in and shouted " We're Home! " Then Happy said " Home. " I was just in all that I wasn't really paying attention to what Natsu doing all I heard was something about him yelling at someone for giving him false information. I walked in. Soon I end up near a guy that gave me chills. " Did you say that Natsu is back?! " He asked and yelled. " Hey, let's settle are fight from earlier." A girl that reeked of alcohol asked " Gray, have you been walking around like that?"

The boy , who I now know is Gray , replied with cussing. I wonder that he looks like. The girl then said , " Another one of those undignified type of guys that I hate. " After she said that she picked up a barrel of beer and drank it straight from the barrel. Her actions contradict her words.

I could heart Gray yell " Hey Natsu fight me!" And the replie made me realize something. " Come back after your dressed." He was naked.

" What rubbish, " was said behind me. " Yapping into the middle of the day. " The guy was tall and big and intimidating. I was scared a little. "You're not little kids you know. So fight with fist to show that your a MAN! " So it all comes down to fighting after all. Then as he tried to join the fight , Natsu and Grey punched and yelled " Get out of the way! " And he got owned.

" Hm , it's so noisy here." Said a guy with two women holding onto his arms. Could that be who I think it is. Loke the top ranked ' Mage You Want to Have as Your Boyfriend'. Loke then said too the girls , " I'll go join the fight , Ladies." They replied with a love struck good luck. His image is officially corrupted! I took out a small pocket sized book and flipped it open looking for Loke's name. It was all in brail. Once I quickly found it I crossed his name out of potential boyfriends.

At some point during my disbelief I had ended up on the ground. What is with this place?! None of them are normal. " My , a newcomer. I'm Mirajane but call me Mira." O M G! Its Mirajane Strauss , the real deal. I'm talking to the famous model Mirajane. I heard she's suppose to be really beautiful. Realization dawned on me. " Don't you have to stop them?" There were things flying everywhere. " It happens all the time. You don't have to worry about it. " she said to me cheerfully. It happens all the time , all the time! " And..." She was about to continue but was hit in the head with an object. " Mira-san! " She just got up still cheerful and finished saying " Besides , isn't it fun this way." Blood ran down her face.

Gray then was suddenly knocked near me were I was on the ground. He noticed quickly " Ah! My underwear. " He was facing toward me. I might be blind but I still have dignity. " Don't face me!" I yelled at him. Geez all this yelling is going to hurt my ears and throat. He then asked me " Lady, if you don't mind , please lend me your under-" I punched him in the face "No way I'd do that!"

Before o knew it Loke was holding me bride style. " Geez, people with no elegance are really troublesome , don't you think? By the way which modeling agency do you belong to?" " What is this ?!" I questioned. I think I'm going to go crazy. Suddenly everything happens to fast.

" Men should fight with fist! "

" I said you're getting in our way! " that's Natsu

" Ah, so noisy. I can't even drink peacefully. Guys I think its time to end this." Drunkard girl.

" I've had it ! " Gray

" Naoooooh ! " man dude

" What a troublesome bunch. " Loke.

" Come and get me !" Natsu

Gosh my heads starting to hurt. Wait, Magic is getting involved now. This is getting a little too intense.

Then a booming voice said " That's enough. Cut it out you fools! " Everyone had stopped and right now I'm scared. I sense a powerful and giant presence. Mira breaks the silence " My , you were here Master?" Master! Natsu being an idiot then said " Da ha ha ! You all got so scared! This match is my-" The Master had stomped on him. He then took notice of me , " Hu , a newcomer" My replie was a shaky yes. Then he started to shrink into a tiny old man. I'm so shocked I almost didn't hear him say nice to meet you.

Then he jumps up onto the second floors rail way. He then announces , " You've done it again , brats. Look." He held up a stack of papers?. " First Gray good job done but you walked around naked in town afterward, And ran away after stealing underwear that was being dried." I could hear Gray say, " But, wouldn't it be worse if I were naked. " The man guy answered , " Then don't be naked in the first place." He's not wrong though.

" Elfman! You had a mission to escort a duke but you assaulted him during the mission." The man dude , who I now know is Elfman, said weakly " He said that men are all about education so. . ." So far I've met no one that is sane.

" Cana. Drinking 15 barrels of alcohol and charging it to the council. Loke ... Flirting with the Council member Elder Reiji's grand daughter. Plus a certain talent agency charged us for damage compensation too." Gosh, how much trouble does Fairy Tail get into.

" And Natsu . . . You destroyed the Devon family thief but also destroyed 7 houses that belong to the towns people historical clock tower burned down a church damaging part of Lupinus Castle, Nazuna Ravine observatory collapse and this stopped its operation and finally destroying half of Hargeon's port." Whoa most articles about Fairy Tail's damages are Natsu's.

" Brats, the council is angry at me all the time. But" I was nervous of what he would say next. " Forget about the council. " He burns the papers in his hands. He then throws it a Natsu who eats it. " Listen up! The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the spirit flows with in us and the spirits flow in nature connect , they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is the magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups your magic won't improve. Do not fear the fools of the council. Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of the Fairy Tail mages!"

After that speech I could feel the happiness in the air and I know everyone is wearing a smile on their face. And I can't help but smile as well. All the cheers and laugher made it feel like home. My new home.

I didn't notice that she had grabbed something until she asked , " Where and what color do you want your guild mark? " I held out my hand and said " Right hand and pink please. " My mom had said that pink is a pretty color like me once when I was little. Mira took the stamp and pressed it against my skin. Once removed I could feel my guild mark , and it felt so right.

" There! Now you are a part of Fairy Tail." Mira said to me. I so happy , I have to show Natsu. " Natsu! Look! I got my guild mark." I waved my hand in his face. " Good for you, Luigiu." He said bored. " Its Lucy!" I screamed at him. I walked over and sat at the bar.

I could here the others asking Natsu, " Where did you find such a cutie? " and " I envy you." Then I could feel Natsu storm off to the wall. I wonder why he would go to the wall like that.

Then my attention was brought to a kid talking to Master. " Is my daddy back yet? " the boy asked. His dad must be a member. " You're annoying Romeo. " so his name is Romeo. " If you are the son of a mage , trust your dad. Be good boy and wait for him at home. " Gesh that is so mean to say , master. But I wouldn't tell him that though. " He said he'd be back in 3 days , but its been a week since then!" Poor Romeo. "Macao's job is at Mount Hakobe , isn't it?" Someone said. " Its not far either! Please look for him! I'm worried about him! " Romeo said. " No way! Your dad is a mage! We have no mage here who can't take of himself! Go home and drink your milk or something!" That was not something you say to a little kid. Romeo punched Master though and yelled " Idiot!"

After that I voiced my question " Its strict here , isn't it?" Mira who was at the bar answered me, " Master is like that , but he's worried about Macao , too." I hear a crack coming from Natsu's area. I wish I could see what happened.

My wondering is soon answered. " Hey! Natsu! Don't break the request board." Well now I know what happened and why Natsu went over to the wall. " Master , Natsu's gonna do something bad." Said the same guy.

Someone else put in their input as well, " I bet he's gonna help Macao. Stupid kid." Master replied to this rude and obvious comment, " If he does that, it'll only hurt Macao pride. No one can decide what he should do. Just leave him alone." The others started to slowly go back to normal but I had to ask my question.

" What happened to him all of a sudden?" I spoke. Mira answered , " The same thing happened to Natsu maybe he saw himself in Romeo-kun. Natsu father hasn't come back ever since he left. Though by father I meant a foster parent. And he's a dragon." I had totally forgot about that. " I know he was raised by a dragon but I had forgotten. " I could sense shock from Mira , because I wasn't shocked. I decided to answer her unsaid question, " I too was raised by a dragon. "

"We are. . . mages of Fairy Tail. . . all. . . carrying something. . . wounds. . . pains. . . suffering. . . and I as well. . . " " Eh " " No , nothing " I heard Mira perfectly , but for now I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

" Ugh transportation. I think I'm gonna hurl. " Natsu and I said together. "So Lushy why did you come ?" That stupid cat asked " I thought ugh I could ugh do something for Fairy Tail." I said between barfing. The driver then said " This is as far as the carriage can go." The vehicle stopped. Finally , I thought until the door opened and I felt all the cold. And its summer. So cold , " Open , gate of the clock Horologium." I grade Natsu's blanket and shut myself inside of him.

" Natsu why are we out here?"

"You came out here without knowing what mission he took? " he said seriously. It scared me. " No." I whispered in fright." It was to defeat 20 vulcans. " he said still serious." V- vulcans ? " I stuttered. " Yep " Happy happily said. Vulcans , I had a terrible experience with them.

*Flashback*

It was another day training as a dragon slayer. " Mom what are we doing to day? " I said excitedly. Her replied was simple , " Training. " " Yes I know that but like what? " I asked annoyed was of her answer. " You will face a Vulcan because one day you might run into one, so you need to know how to defeat one."what's a Vulcan? " I asked curious. " A Vulcan is a perverted monkey. " I was instantly regretting ever waking up. You could hear my screams and protest from miles away.

*Flashback end *

Worst time of my life but at least I know I can defeat a Vulcan now. I was so focused on the past I didn't feel the Vulcan behind me or hear it yell out " pretty woman. " Before I knew it I was carried off into a cave. Oh , great the monkey was dancing around me happy while I was in my shelter. The his time was up.

Not long Natsu came in. Yay, he's my hero. " Where's Macao?! Where are you hiding him?! " oh, great I think he's an idiot. Wait I know he's an idiot. The Vulcan easily punched Natsu out of the cave, so much for a hero.

Well, this is just nice isn't it. I'm in a cave were I could accidentally cause an avalanche if I try my dragon slaying magic. Think Lucy , think. What can I do to get out of this? Oh, I know now. " Open, gate of golden bull , Taurus. " The ding dong echoed. " Miss Lucy , moo ,nice body! " The Vulcan heard this and said to him ," My woman!" I face palmed. They were soon fighting over me. Then Natsu joins the fight hitting Taurus. Wait hitting Taurus?! While he says " How dare you push me off out the cave. Wait ,now there's 2 monsters!" " Natsu he's my spirit , not an enemy! " I yelled furiously.

Too late though. Taurus was sent back to spirit world apologizing , but for some reason his axe didn't. " Natsu this is your battle now. " I said and stepped back. " Lucy why didn't you just use your earth dragon slayer magic ? " Happy asked. " I could have cause an avalanche." I answered and he understood. The Vulcan soon taken out with Natsu's fire dragon iron fist. It turned out to be the guy we were looking for , Macao. He was beaten and injured. " Step back Natsu. " I ordered , I knew what to do. " Nature's care." It was my only healing spell , but it only healed big injuries. " Macao , are you OK? " Natsu asked frantically. " I defeated 19 but the last one got me. " I think that's great. But the guy didn't think so. We then set off to reunite Romeo and his dad.

Once we made it back, Romeo was crying about his dad. Apparently kids bullied him about his dad. " I so sorry dad." Romeo was in tears." I'm sorry I made you worry." Macao said also in tears. " Its okay, I'm the son of a mage. " Romeo said. " Next time you of those brats tease you ask them if their old man can defeat 19 monsters by himself." Well that fixes the problem.

Natsu , Happy, and me then start to head to the guild when we hear Romeo call out , " Natsu-nee , Happy thanks! And thanks to you too Lucy-nee!"

Fairy Tail is a reckless and outrageous guild , but is also fun ,heartwarming , and kind. I'm still a rookie mage , but I think I'll enjoy being a part of this guild. As long as I keep my secret safe, I'll be fine.


End file.
